


Drunken Immortal of Red Lotus

by ScalyshArc



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, OOC, What-If
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalyshArc/pseuds/ScalyshArc
Summary: Tragedi Yunmeng Jiang menjadi sebuah titik penting sebelum deklarasi untuk menjatuhkan sang matahari dikumandangkan.Muncul juga dua sosok yang mengambil andil penting dalam perang tersebut; bangkit kembali dari abu untuk mengembalikan kemegahan klan Jiang. Mereka adalah sang Yunmeng shuangjie; dua putra kebanggaan Yunmeng.Seorang Jiang Wanyin sang Sandu-shengshou. Lalu seorang lagi, dengan variasi gelar yang ia dapatkan berdasarkan cerita yang tersebar dari mulut ke mulut— karena menurut khalayak ramai, membuat titel berdasarkan nama pedangnya kuranglah heroik dalam catatan sejarah.Wei Wuxian sang Honglian-shengshou.(What-If AU)
Kudos: 6





	Drunken Immortal of Red Lotus

**魔道祖** **师** **by ****墨香** **铜** **臭**

**Warning : OOC, typos, What-If, AU.**

* * *

Efek dari obat tidur yang dipakai Wen Qing tak perlu diragukan lagi. 

Wei Wuxian menangkap Jiang Cheng dengan sigap. Kepala pemuda itu nyaris membentur tanah, sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Wen Qing. 

Dibantu oleh Wen Ning, dengan hati-hati Wei Wuxian membaringkan pemuda itu. Napas teratur, tampak tenang untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berlari tanpa henti dari segala kekacauan ini.

“Hasilnya tidak akan pasti.” 

Wen Qing mengingatkan sekali lagi. Sesudah selesai melakukan akting terbaiknya menyuarakan seorang legenda, perempuan itu sibuk mengatur beberapa peralatan yang ia bawa dalam bungkusan kain. 

Sambil menggulung lengan baju, Wen Qing menatap Wei Wuxian. 

“Ini uji coba pertama, berbaringlah.” 

Wei Wuxian berbaring di sebelah Jiang Cheng, seperti yang diperintahkan Wen Qing. 

“Kira-kira berapa lama?” ia bertanya.

Meski secara teori pernah mereka bicarakan bertiga, ia belum pernah mempertanyakan durasi yang diperlukan.

“Lebih dari 3 hari,” kata Wen Qing. Suaranya terdengar datar, tapi pandangan mata itu berkata lain. “Tapi jika ada masalah, aku akan segera berhenti.”

Dengan posisi saat ini, matanya hanya bisa menatapi langit teduh Yiling. Suara kicau burung terdengar sangat jauh dari area mereka, menyisakan keheningan alam gunung yang membuat pikiran semakin fokus. 

_ Pasti berhasil, harus berhasil _, batinnya berulang kali dalam hati.

Mengambil napas dalam sebelum menelan pil yang diulurkan Wen Ning— obat bius buatan Wen Qing. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya rileks sebelum rasa kebas menjalar.

Wei Wuxian membiarkan gelap menguasai mata.

Ketika matanya terbuka kembali, ia mengira semua berjalan sesuai rencana. 

Namun, apa yang seharusnya hilang dalam dirinya, masih dapat ia rasakan. 

Wei Wuxian berusaha tidak melonjak bangun, bertumpu pada siku, berusaha mencari penjelasan. Jiang Cheng masih tak sadarkan diri. Wen Qing mengernyit, menghentikan energi spiritual yang ia pakai. Wen Ning tampak panik di belakangnya, berusaha membantu menyeka peluh yang membanjir hingga leher sang kakak.

“Ada apa? Sudah berapa lama ini?” Pertanyaan beruntun ia keluarkan. Wei Wuxian berusaha menghentikan tremor pada tangannya. “Kenapa—”

Jika perlu, akan ia_ cabik _ sendiri dan— 

“W...Wei_-gongzi _, tenanglah!” 

Wen Ning menyadari gerakan tangannya, segera berseru panik sebelum menggigit bibirnya dalam usaha merangkai apa yang akan ia sampaikan berikutnya. “Baru 3 jam berlalu, _ Jiejie _menemukan sedikit masalah…” 

“Teori hanya teori. Hipotesa yang aku buat, tak semuanya sesuai kenyataan….” Gumam Wen Qing. “Wei Wuxian, ternyata _ jindan_-mu juga ikut ‘tertidur’ saat kau tak sadarkan diri, energinya tidak ‘menyala’. Kalau kau ingin _ jindan _ ini berfungsi pada tubuh Jiang Wanyin, sepertinya kau harus….”

Kata-kata berikutnya tak keluar. Wajah Wen Qing berkerut, mulut terbuka tapi segera tertutup. Wen Ning mengeluarkan suara tercekat sebelum menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Wei Wuxian langsung mengerti.

Harus aktif, terjaga, _ bangun _. 

Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, bagaimana sumber energi spiritualnya berpindah.

Semua itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang ia siap untuk lakukan. Jiang Fengmian yang membawa-nya ke Yunmeng, melatih dirinya untuk membangun sumber kekuatan untuk menjadi seorang kultivator. Semua kembali pada awalnya. Wei Wuxian hanya ingin membayar semua kebaikan yang diberikan Yunmeng Jiang.

“Aku mengerti.” Jawab Wei Wuxian cepat. Ia membuka mulut lagi, hendak meminta Wen Qing untuk segera memulai tanpa menunggunya mempersiapkan diri lagi.

Kali ini ia tidak menutup mata, masih terjaga. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Wei Wuxian belum merasakan apa-apa, napas Wen Qing dan energi spiritual yang dipakai masih terdengar stabil.

Lalu sesuatu di area jantungnya berusaha menembus daging dan otot.

Wei Wuxian menelan jeritan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, membuat suara berdeguk aneh dan menekuk lutut untuk menahan rasa kulit yang mulai tercabik. 

Ia tak dapat mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan Wen Qing dan Wen Ning kepadanya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, kepalanya serasa mengawang, kedua kaki dan tangan terasa kebas. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan menciut, ia bergelung menyamping sebagai usaha menahan rasa sakit di perut dan dada. Mata mengerjap cepat, ia merasakan tangan Wen Ning berusaha menahannya di tempat.

_ Kling. _

Gema bel kecil terdengar begitu jernih di tengah sepinya gunung, membuat mereka bertiga membeku.

Wen Qing mengernyit, segera menghentikan aliran energi yang ia pakai. Mata mencari bel yang mereka pakai untuk sandiwara ide Wei Wuxian tadi. Menemukan benda itu diam tak bergeming di dekat peralatan, keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya.

_ Kling. Kling. Kling. _

Suara kumpulan bel itu mendekat.

_ “A’Ning?!” _

Melihat adiknya juga jatuh terkapar begitu saja sebelum rencana mereka dimulai, Wen Qing mulai merogoh mencari pisau kecil yang ia sembunyikan.

Lalu rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerang bersamaan dengan kabut rendah yang mulai memenuhi tanah.

Sesaat sebelum roboh ke tanah, Wen Qing masih berusaha terjaga, “siapa...yang…?”

_ “Wen Ning? Wen Qing!?” _

Ia yakin betul bahwa area gunung ini aman. 

Wen Qing tinggal di Yiling cukup lama dan tak pernah mendengar kasus apa pun terjadi di gunung yang mereka pilih ini. Satu-satunya yang ia perhatikan saat menaiki gunung ini adalah retakan dan celah batu berlumut yang membuatnya khawatir akan langkah kaki Jiang Cheng karena mata yang tertutup kain. Semua penghuni hutan tampak menjauh mendengar langkah kaki mereka, suasana saat ini benar-benar sunyi.

Maka Wei Wuxian nyaris lupa bernapas ketika sosok itu muncul begitu saja. 

Sosok yang mendekat; tanpa derak kaki menginjak ranting, gerakan kaki di balik jubah panjang itu luwes seperti melayang. Satu-satunya yang memberikan suara hanya kumpulan bel dari sebuah tongkat kayu dalam genggaman tangan dengan jemari kurus itu. 

Mungkin rasa lelah akhirnya membuatnya berhalusinasi. 

Biasanya, ia sendiri yang akan membuktikan semua bualan yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi kenyataan, tetapi sekarang apa yang ia katakan kepada Jiang Cheng mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

Wei Wuxian berpikir seperti itu, karena sosok perempuan berambut seputih salju tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jubah luar dan pita yang mengikat rambutnya berwarna biru kelam nyaris hitam, bergerak pelan bersama siul angin.

Perbedaan di antara keduanya tampak semakin kontras. Perempuan itu tampak seperti turun dari kahyangan, sementara penampilannya saat ini berantakan, pakaian berdebu compang-camping yang tak ia pedulikan karena letih.

Perasaan campur aduk; merinding, waspada, terkejut. Namun, yang paling utama adalah sebuah peluang bahwa semua dusta awal yang ia katakan pada Jiang Cheng dapat menjadi kenyataan.

Ia ingin menebak, tapi tak berani mengambil kesimpulan akan siapa sebenarnya sosok ini.

_ Jangan, _ pikirnya, _ jangan beri aku harapan seperti ini. _

Mungkin langit ingin menertawakan dirinya, mungkin ini karma berjalan atas semua tingkah yang ia lakukan tanpa perhitungan. 

_ Mungkin di atas sana ibu akhirnya gusar dengan segala masalah yang aku perbuat, _ pikir Wei Wuxian, _ atau ayah marah besar melihat keadaan Yunmeng yang hancur _. 

Wei Wuxian ingin menampar diri. Jika berharap lebih, ia tak akan sanggup menghadapi Jiang Cheng saat terbangun. Semakin tinggi ekspektasi, semakin sakit saat ia menopang semua kenyataan yang harus ia tanggung.

_ (Tapi tentu saja ia siap menopang itu semua.) _

Jadi Wei Wuxian mengatur ekspresi menjadi lebih tenang, sebelum menengadah saat bayangan sosok itu menimpa wajah Jiang Cheng. 

Mereka terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara.

Perempuan itu menunduk, memperhatikan tiga orang lain yang tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian perempuan itu tampak bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

“Apakah semua keturunan Jiang Chi akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkelana juga?” 

Wei Wuxian yang menyangka akan mendapat kutukan atau semacamnya, mengerjapkan mata. Membuka dan menutup mulut beberapa kali, tak ada suara yang keluar.

“Tak banyak berubah, ya. Seragam Yunmeng, lalu seragam Wen… Sepertinya aku keluar di area yang kurang tepat… Ada perkumpulan apa ini?” 

“Eh...”

Jika Jiang Cheng terbangun saat itu juga, mungkin ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga pingsan lagi. Melihat Wei Wuxian terdiam lama sebelum menjawab kata-kata seseorang, mungkin hanya terjadi sewindu sekali.

Kabut di sekeliling mereka perlahan seakan turun merata, memenuhi tanah terbuka.

Perempuan itu tampak menyadari sesuatu, “Kau tidak hilang kesadaran.” 

Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan mata, “Oh. Benar juga.”

Tampak banyak hal yang melintas dipikiran perempuan itu dari caranya mengernyit. 

“Anak muda, apa identitasmu?”

Instingnya mengatakan bahwa tebakannya tepat— atau mungkin ia sudah sangat putus asa sehingga ia mulai _ berharap agar ini bukan mimpi. _

Berbohong pada tetua asing ini bukan pilihan yang terbaik dalam kondisi ini.

Wei Wuxian memaksa diri untuk bangkit ke posisi berlutut, menangkupkan kedua kepalan tangan di depan dada dan memberi hormat, “saya Wei Wuxian dari Yunmeng Jiang. Ayah saya Wei Changze. Ibu saya Cangse-_sanren.” _

Ia ingin berasumsi bahwa untuk sesaat, perempuan tersebut tampak sedikit berayun, seperti kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetapi saat ia berkedip lagi, perempuan itu masih dengan posisi sama, berdiri tegap di depan Wei Wuxian.

Perempuan itu tampak bergumam lagi, tapi kali ini Wei Wuxian dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

“...Rupanya restu yang kuberikan saat turun gunung bisa diturunkan lewat darah?” 

Otak Wei Wuxian berputar, merangkai kata-kata tersebut dan berusaha memberi konfirmasi pada harapan yang ada di dalam dirinya sendiri bahwa identitas perempuan ini sesuai dengan tebakannya.

Ia melirik ke arah kain yang menutupi mata Jiang Cheng, sebelum menoleh pada perempuan itu.

“Maaf, _ xianshi _ini….?” 

Perempuan itu kini memperhatikan wajah Wei Wuxian dengan lebih saksama. 

(Dari cara memanggilnya dan menyebutkan dua nama orang tua, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah menebak identitasnya. Ia mendapati mata kelabu yang tidak familiar baginya. Namun, sekilas, bentuk hidung dan bibir anak ini mengingatkannya pada sebuah tawa lepas yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah ia dengar.) 

“Ah, maaf,” perempuan itu mengibaskan tangan, “Baoshan ini tidak pernah punya cucu. Kau boleh panggil aku _ shipo.” _

* * *

Terasa tidak nyata, tapi Baoshan_-sanren _ menyodorkan sekantung biji melon dan menyuruhnya makan.

“Energi dibutuhkan untuk berbicara.” 

Maka Wei Wuxian makan terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara.

“Saya tak menyangka akan bertemu _ xianshi— shipo _ di tempat seperti ini. Saya memakai nama anda sebagai solusi untuk sesuatu… Tetapi karena sudah bertemu sekarang… Saya membutuhkan pertolongan dari anda.” 

Berbicara langsung ke permasalahan.

“Oh? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku?” 

Sang kultivator melegenda itu mengulangi ucapan Wei Wuxian sebelumnya, seperti mengkonfirmasi sebuah fakta. Beberapa menit telah berlalu hingga Baoshan_-sanren _ memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di hadapan Wei Wuxian, menggunakan sebuah batu dengan permukaan datar sebagai alasnya.

“Benar.”

“Jawablah dulu pertanyaan dariku.”

Sebuah tes. 

Ia tahu hal seperti ini akan datang. Tentu saja mendapatkan sesuatu tidak akan semudah itu, ini hal yang wajar. Wei Wuxian hanya berharap ia dapat melewatinya sesuai dengan standar kualitas seorang kultivator abadi. Tidak ada hak istimewa. Apa yang pernah ibu ceritakan dulu padanya, sebagian besar tak ada yang ia ingat. Wei Wuxian tak akan bisa menjawab apa-apa jika ditanya mengenai gunung asli tempat Baoshan_-sanren _ berdiam.

Baoshan_-sanren _ membuka mulut. 

“Biasanya jalan keluar lewat Yiling tak berpenghuni, tampaknya hari ini aku harus menunda turun gunung.” lanjutnya, “ceritakan kepadaku apa saja yang terjadi di bawah sana— Sejauh yang kau ingat saja, kau tak mungkin tahu keadaan sewaktu bayi.”

_ “......” _Wei Wuxian nyaris tersedak.

Di luar dugaan, tapi itu sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Maka Wei Wuxian mulai bercerita— mempersingkat kisah pribadinya dan dengan detail menjelaskan situasi keadaan dataran mereka saat ini, hingga memperlambat tempo bicara ketika sampai pada kejatuhan Yunmeng Jiang dan alasannya menuju ke gunung di daerah Yiling.

“...dan itu sebabnya saya berada di sini.”

Wei Wuxian memang terkenal tidak tahu malu. 

Segala hal yang membuat Lan Qiren naik pitam sudah pernah ia lakukan. Tetapi, berbohong pada temannya mengenai guru dari ibunya, lalu harus menceritakan hal tersebut kepada langsung di depan yang bersangkutan…. Ia tidak tahu hari seperti ini akan datang.

Pandangan mata arang kelam itu tampak mengawang. Ada sebuah jeda yang sangat lama sebelum Baoshan_-sanren _ berkomentar.

“Dunia fana memang tidak pernah berubah.”

Kalimat itu terdengar memiliki banyak arti. Namun, Baoshan_-sanren _ tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. 

Sang perempuan tua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jiang Cheng, namun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya ditujukan kepada Wei Wuxian.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena Jiang Cheng lebih membutuhkannya.”

Wei Wuxian menjawab kelewat cepat hingga Baoshan_-sanren _ kembali menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

“Lalu, kau sendiri?”

“Saya akan mencari cara lain.”

“Meski mustahil?”

Wei Wuxian tersenyum, “mustahil tidak ada di dalam kamus seorang Jiang.”

Mungkin saat itu hanya dirinya yang paling mengerti; Jiang Cheng tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa _ jindan. _ Wei Wuxian tidak ingin mengambil resiko pada setiap hari yang berlalu dan membiarkan hampa menusuk dari sorot mata sahabatnya itu semakin kehilangan niat untuk hidup. Bahan bakar dari rasa benci saja tak cukup, jika orang tersebut tak punya cara menyalurkan dendam dengan tangannya sendiri. Provokasi apa pun yang Wei Wuxian keluarkan tak akan berfungsi, keadaan malah akan semakin kacau jika mulutnya tak bisa dikontrol, maka cara inilah yang ia pilih.

Wen Qing selangkah lagi akan berhasil melakukannya, tadi. Hal itu memberikan sebuah bukti pada teori dasar sang ahli medis bahwa _ jindan _ yang ia miliki bisa diberikan.

(Anggaplah sebagai perpanjangan waktu atau sebuah pertukaran. Nyawa yang dulu diselamatkan Jiang Fengmian akan ia gunakan saat ini.)

Baoshan_-sanren _ tertawa.

“Benar-benar seorang Jiang, kau ini.” Baoshan_-sanren _ tahu betul ia tidak punya hak apa pun untuk mempertanyakan keputusan pemuda itu. “tapi kau tak perlu repot menghidupi semboyan klan-mu, aku memang mengetahui cara yang sedang kau cari.”

Tatapan nyaris tak percaya yang ditunjukkan Wei Wuxian segera berubah. Pemuda itu berusaha berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

“Anda bisa membuat_ jindan _ Jiang Cheng kembali…?”

“Memberi _ jindan _ baru dalam waktu singkat? Tidak. Menyalin _ jindan? _ Tentu.”

“_Menyalin? _ ” Tangan Wei Wuxian tanpa sadar bergerak pada area tempat ia bisa merasakan _ jindan _ dalam tubuhnya. “Bisakah memakai milik saya dan berfungsi dengan normal? 

“Ya dan ya.” Jawab perempuan itu dengan tenang. 

Baoshan_-sanren _ tak akan mengatakannya keras-keras, tapi mendengarkan cerita dan alasan Wei Wuxian melakukan semua ini telah membuat sang kultivator legendaris percaya bahwa hal yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini adalah benar. Tak akan ada penyesalan atau hal buruk lain yang terjadi jika seseorang dengan loyalitas setinggi pemuda itu membagi kekuatannya pada sang sahabat.

(Yang dulu sudah terjadi dengan Yanling, biarlah menjadi pengingat bagi dirinya sendiri.)

“Sebenarnya ada beberapa cara lain— tapi kau tak perlu tahu, anak muda.” Baoshan_-sanren _ membuat gestur agar Wei Wuxian berputar, duduk memunggunginya. “Berdasarkan penjelasanmu, kau sedang dikejar waktu dan tidak bisa memakai metode yang lebih lama.”

“Apakah ada efek samping jika memakai cara lebih cepat?”

“Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi tak ada efek samping yang terlalu mengganggu… Yah, sebagai contoh, pedang spiritualmu akan mengakui anak keturunan Jiang ini sebagai salah satu majikannyam, jadi dia juga bisa memakainya, juga sebaliknya.”

Kepala Wei Wuxian yang hendak berbalik segera ditahan oleh Baoshan_-sanren. _

“_ Xianshi— _ maksud saya, _ shipo _, jadi Jiang Cheng akan mengetahui kalau—”

Wei Wuxian terdiam lama. Tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan, karena ia sendiri tak berani menebak lebih jauh apa yang akan Jiang Cheng rasakan jika mengetahui sumber kekuatannya yang kembali berasal dari Wei Wuxian. 

“Kenapa? Kau tidak mau dia tahu?”

Wei Wuxian menghela napas, mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa hal tersebut bisa ia pusingkan nanti.

“Sebenarnya, ya. Tapi akan saya urus sendiri nanti.”

“Hm…”

Wei Wuxian menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan posisi duduk. Baoshan_-sanren _ menanggap bahwa pemuda itu sudah siap.

“Tutup matamu dan jangan sekali pun menoleh. Akan sakit sedikit— sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai teknik ini.”

Baoshan_-sanren _ juga tidak ingin mengatakan keras-keras bahwa terakhir kali ia melakukan hal seperti ini adalah ratusan tahun yang lalu saat dulu beberapa entitas tanpa rasa egois ingin membagikan ilmu kultivasi. Tak ada yang perlu mengetahui hal itu, saat segel dan mantra yang diperlukan sudah ia buat di belakang punggung Wei Wuxian.

Merasakan denyut cahaya itu menggandakan diri, tetapi kali ini ia sudah bersiap akan rasa sakit yang datang. Definisi _ sakit sedikit _ yang diberikan oleh Baoshan _ -sanren _ tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memang tidak mencabik seperti sebelumnya— bukan berarti Wei Wuxian bisa memaksa diri untuk tidak menggerung saat rasa nyeri itu merambati sekujur tubuh.

* * *

Wei Wuxian merasa pandangannya terasa gelap sesaat, lalu ditarik kembali dalam cahaya saat mendengar suara di belakangnya.

“Selesai.”

Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan mata. Ia berusaha berbalik, namun seluruh otot tubuhnya seakan tertarik, menambah peluh yang membanjiri wajah dan punggung. Ia tak tahu pasti berapa waktu yang sudah lewat, kabut disekitar mereka masih sangat tebal jadi ia tak bisa melihat sinar matahari maupun bulan. Wei Wuxian hanya memejamkan mata sesaat, tapi waktu seolah sudah berlalu dengan cepat. 

“Keturunan langsung Jiang Chi harusnya menerima dengan cepat. Setidaknya, kalau tubuhnya cepat beradaptasi. 5 hari, maksimal.” 

Wei Wuxian baru merasa ia bisa tersenyum sekarang.

“Lebih dari cukup.”

Baoshan_-sanren _ bangkit berdiri, mengganti posisi agar duduk berhadapan dengan Wei Wuxian. Sang kultivator legendaris menggunakan lengan pakaiannya sendiri untuk membersihkan wajah Wei Wuxian. Gerakan itu nyaris membuat Wei Wuxian melonjak, namun pemuda itu tak mengelak.

Sekali lagi, Wei Wuxian mengambil posisi berlutut dan memberi hormat.

“_ Xianshi— _ Maksud saya, _ shipo. _ Saya tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih, saya tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan anda. Kalau anda memerlukan sesuatu...”

“Tak apa, aku sudah terlalu lama hidup. Banyak hal yang kuterima. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mau.”

Saat Wei Wuxian baru bisa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk terkekeh. 

“Mungkin karena keadaan sedang kacau, anda jadi kurang percaya pada saya? Pasti ada satu hal yang bisa Wei Wuxian ini lakukan untuk anda, setelah urusan dengan klan Wen selesai.”

Baoshan_-sanren _ terdiam.

“...Ada satu hal.”

Wei Wuxian menunggu.

“Jika— Misalkan, suatu saat nanti, ada muridku yang juga ingin turun dari gunung,” mulai sang kultivator dengan perlahan, “kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan padanya sedikit arahan…”

Wei Wuxian langsung mengerti. 

“Tentu saja.”

Dia tidak mempertanyakan siapa atau kapan, ia langsung menganggukan kepala. Wei Wuxian menyangka sang kultivator akan langsung pergi setelah mengangguk singkat ke arahnya. Ternyata, Baoshan_-sanren _ merogoh ke dalam lengan jubahnya, tampak mencari sesuatu.

“Sedikit hadiah, karena kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi, Wei Wuxian.” 

Baoshan_-sanren _ mengeluarkan sebuah [guci keramik kecil](https://simpassic.en.made-in-china.com/product/nvfmltrXTcYp/China-Liquor-Alcohol-Wine-Spirits-Wine-Glass-Bottle-Beverage-Bottle.html), sebesar kepalan tangannya. Benda itu dibalut bahan kulit yang lumayan tebal, diikatkan dengan tali pada guci itu, membuat tali yang tersisa dapat diikatkan pada pergelangan tangan. Baoshan_-sanren _ mengulurkannya pada pemuda itu. 

“Dulu Jiang Chi memberikan terlalu banyak untukku sebelum ia menetap di Yunmeng.”

Tangan Wei Wuxian menerima benda tersebut— pemuda itu meyakinkan diri tangannya bergetar karena _ jindan _ miliknya masih terasa aneh, bukan karena ia mendengar nama penemu klan Jiang yang berarti benda yang diulurkan seumuran dengan Baoshan_-sanren. _

“Teteskan sedikit di mulut keturunan Jiang itu— Kamu juga, isap sedikit saja.”

Bau familiar alkohol menguar saat Wei Wuxian membuka penyumbat guci itu. Ada aroma lain yang ia tidak ketahui, tapi sambil menahan diri agar tidak menelan semua cairan itu, Wei Wuxian mengikuti perintah Baoshan_-sanren. _

Wei Wuxian langsung membelalak.

_ “...Pedas!” _

“Apa yang kau harapkan dari _ shejiu _ buatan asli Yunmeng seribu tahun yang lalu? Tentu saja pedas.”

Wei Wuxian semakin terperangah. Samar-samar ia mengingat sebuah legenda daerah Yunmeng mengenai sang pendiri sekte dan ular air yang hidup di daerah itu. 

“Berarti, ini…!”

“Oh bukan, ini bukan eliksir. Hanya arak yang bekerja luar biasa positif pada keseimbangan _ yin _ dan _ yang _dalam tubuh. Tapi jangan terlalu sering kau pakai, Wei Wuxian.”

Baoshan_-sanren _ mengerjapkan mata, tampak teringat sesuatu. 

“Entah apa yang kau dengar, tapi dari semua ular air yang dulu berkeliaran di Yunmeng, orang itu memburu yang ini hingga nama mereka saja yang terdengar tanpa rupa— dan juga julukan lotus merah yang terhujani darah coklat gelap mereka. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, meracik dua bahan itu. Lalu khasiat lain dari arak ini…”

* * *

Pertemuan mereka sangat singkat.

Wei Wuxian kembali duduk bersila ketika kabut di area itu mulai menghilang bersama dengan kepergian Baoshan_-sanren. _ Otak masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Wen Qing dan Wen Ning tersadar kembali dan melihat Wei Wuxian dalam keadaan seperti itu.

“W...Wei Wuxian? Apa yang terjadi…?”

Wei Wuxian membiarkan keduanya tersadar penuh sebelum mulai bercerita. Ketika ia selesai dengan menunjukkan guci di tangannya, hanya Jiang Cheng yang masih tak sadarkan diri. 

Wei Wuxian membiarkan guci itu pada Wen Qing yang matanya berbinar ketika tahu arak ini punya unsur pengobatan. Wei Wuxian bergeser sedikit ke arah Jiang Cheng, memegang kening pemuda itu dan memeriksa aliran energi yang perlahan mulai kembali di dalam tubuh Jiang Cheng.

“Mungkin kalian hirup sedikit juga arak itu. Kurasa efeknya juga bagus untuk kalian.” Ucap Wei Wuxian. “Atau kau ingin membawanya dan meneliti sedikit, Wen Qing?”

Wen Qing menghirup sedikit aroma dari arak itu, sebelum menggelengkan kepala.

“Ini milikmu. Lagipula, aku bisa mengingat aroma ini. Sangat khas dan permanen.”

“Baiklah.”

Wen Qing melanjutkan, sambil sedikit mengernyit, “bahkan wangi tubuhmu dan Jiang Wanyin juga jadi seperti arak ini.”

Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan mata, “Masa? yang benar?”

Wen Ning, yang memeriksa keadaan sekitar, kembali sambil berlari kecil.

“_ Jie, _Wei_-gongzi, _ tidak ada orang. Semua aman…”

Mereka mulai berjalan menuruni gunung. Wei Wuxian membawa Jiang Cheng yang masih tertidur di punggungnya. Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi, hingga Wei Wuxian membuka mulut.

“Wen Qing, Wen Ning. Terima kasih.”

“T..Tidak, kami bahkan tidak…”

Sementara Wen Qionglin terbata dan mengibaskan tangan dengan cepat, sang dokter menghela napas kencang. 

“Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jangan berterima kasih padaku…” Kata Wen Qing. “Bertemu Baoshan_-sanren, _ keberuntungan kalian benar-benar luar biasa.” 

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyangkal pernyataan itu.

* * *

Desas-desus itu di mulai dari sebuah keributan kecil di kaki gunung Yiling.

Rumor yang bereda mengatakan bahwa kedua anggota sekte Jiang yang dicari oleh para Wen berhasil lolos dari kepungan di Yiling. Itu adalah berita terakhir yang melihat keberadaan Jiang Wanyin dan Wei Wuxian. Setelah itu, lebih banyak percakapan mengenai invasi yang sedang dilakukan sekte Wen dan kekacauan dunia kultivator saat itu.

Maka berita bahwa ada perlawanan yang dimulai untuk menghentikan invasi tersebut tidak mengejutkan.

Berbagai nama familiar mulai terdengar; dengan ketua Qinghe Nie memimpin di depan, juga bantuan dari sekte Gusu Lan yang mulai bangkit kembali setelah kerusakan yang terjadi pada tempat tinggal mereka. Mengenai sekte Lanling Jin yang juga berpartisipasi, lebih terpusat pada Jin Zixuan dibanding sang kepala keluarga yang sedang menjabat.

“Apa kau sudah dengar? Yunmeng Jiang sudah kembali!”

Bisikan di kanan dan kiri saat melewati area ramai seperti pasar di setiap daerah juga membicarakan sekte Jiang. Mengingat tragedi yang menimpa sekte itu, banyak orang yang tidak terkejut mendengar keikutsertaan sekte itu dalam melawan sekte Wen.

Kedua anggota sekte Jiang itu terdengar lagi dalam pembicaraan.

“Kudengar Jiang Wanyin berhasil mengumpulkan orang-orang dan membangun kembali sekte Jiang!”

“Ah, yang benar?”

“Aku malah dengar hal lain? Setelah bertemu dengan ketua sekte Nie dan sekte Lan, anggota sekte Jiang akan bergerak sendiri?”

“Dengar dari mana kamu soal itu? Pamanku yang lewat Guanzhong bilang kalau ia melihat sendiri ada anggota sekte Jiang juga di sana!”

“Oh, mungkin maksudmu soal Wei Wuxian? Kudengar dia yang membuat keonaran di setiap pos jaga klan Wen agar lebih mudah diserang para kultivator sekte Jiang! Aku baru pergi dari Jingchu, kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!”

“Hei, sebut mereka dengan gelar mereka! Sopanlah sedikit!”

Kedua nama dari _ Yunmeng shuangjie _ itu mulai kembali terdengar bersama kisah-kisah mereka dalam usaha menjatuhkan kuasa sang matahari.

Jiang Wanyin sang _ Sandu-shengshou. _

Wei Wuxian sang _ Honglian-shengshou._

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Saya, telat beberapa hari dari ultah WWX, with boba tea in hand: HEY THERE YILING-LAOZU, ITS ME, YA BOI.
> 
> +++++
> 
> Iya jadi sebenarnya draft fic ini udah saya ketik sejak Februari tapi karena skripsi jadi ditinggal. Terus saya pikir bisa buat fanfic ultah jadi baru sekarang di post wkwkwk
> 
> +++++
> 
> Awalnya yang ada di otak saya itu 'gimana klo misalnya Baoshan-sanren beneran keluar di gunung pas itu' jadi muncullah AU ini. Gelar WWX di sini mengambil referensi dari gelar milik [Li Bai](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Li_Bai).
> 
> +++++
> 
> NIAT SAYA SEMUA BAKAL HEPI DI FIC INI SOBS, rencananya Wen Ning bakal tetap manusia. Apakah ada senjata buat pengganti Chenqing, mungkin Seruling Kapak Maut Nag(ry  
Tapi masih ada plot JGY sama XY yang saya ga tahu cara menyelesaikannya tanpa persoalan demonic cultivation //shrugemoji
> 
> Tapi saya belum ada ide lagi makanya saya buat oneshot dulu, kalau amin ada ide baru saya update.


End file.
